regalgoblinsfandomcom-20200216-history
Crafting
Beta Rules. Not finished Rules Until the first suit of armor has been made, checks are made at -5. Each suit of armor is broken up into two pieces: Body and Limbs. Each piece is broken up into a number of sub pieces (3 and 2 respectively). Each sub-piece takes a proficiency check to make. Checks take 1 week of work, provided the worker has the proper tools. Without proper tools, no checks can be made. The quality of the piece is that of the lowest sub-piece check. Due to the nature of leather working (cutting, boiling, hardening, etc.) the leather used in an unsuccessful sub-piece cannot be reused. Once a smith is happy with all the sub-pices, they can put them together in one finalized suit that takes a further 1 week. Once the first suit of armor has been made, the smith is now proficient and further checks are made without a penalty. Furthermore, once a suit has been made, it can be remade at that level of quality in a set period of time. * Body 3 * Limbs 2 Example: Pharis wants to make the body section of Dragonscale armor. He has not made his first suit of armor, so he rolls at -5 (d20+int-5 = d20+7). Pharis starts on the first sub-piece and rolls an 11+7=18. This isn’t good enough for him so he tries again the next week and gets an 8+7=15. Clearly the new technique he tried is inferior to his prior technique, so he tries again: 19+7 = 26! Boom. Figured it out. The first of the three sub-pieces of the body is done. He moves on to the second sub-piece: 5+7=12, which is scrapped and retried 10+7=17. 14+7=21! After 3 attempts he solidly gets the second sub-piece. The third sub-piece comes easily with a 15+7=22. Now Pharis can put it all together and create a single body piece of Dragonscale Armor with one more week of work (no check needed). Pharis moves onto the limbs and makes rolls for the two sub-piece: 13+7=20, 5+7=12, 3+7=10, 4+7=11, 16+7=23. That first sub-piece is pretty difficult for him. The second one starts off terribly with a 1+7=8 and then goes well with a 19+7=26. These two sub-pieces are finished in another week of work (no check needed). Now he’s got one full suit of Dragonscale armor, with the body at quality 21 and the limbs at quality 23. He can make new suits in 7 weeks (1 week for each sub-piece and 1 week finishing each the body and the limbs) with no checks, or he can try to make superior Dragonscale armor by the same process. Quality Armor of different qualities have different properties. They may be heavier or lighter, they may provide more AC or less AC. They may be bulky and hamper movement or attacks, or they maybe not get in the way at all. DCs 15, 21, 25, and 30 are typical changing points in armor quality. That is to say, your DC 23 armor will not be mechanically different than your DC 21 armor. Category:2.Neal Category:Test